Tires, as statistically demonstrated, are the second largest item of expense for large vehicles and primarily responsible for the accidents on roads.
When the tires of a vehicle have LOW PRESSURE, it may expend up to 15% more fuel.
All modern vehicles have power steering systems, so the driver does not feel when a front wheel has low pressure; and in the back axles, there are always double tires, so it is even more difficult to feel the loss of pressure, because the tire with low pressure, automatically transfers its load to the other tire-overloading and diminishing its durability.
All tire manufacturers claim that more than 80% of damaged tires, originated by LOW PRESSURE.